


Traditions

by phoenixrebirth88



Series: Holiday season 2014 [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: "No one deserves to spend their holidays by themselves." It was what you had told him when you had first showed up at his front door, forcing your presence upon him. Now, three years later, you wouldn't put a stop to that tradition just because he was in the hospital!Wufeixreader





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own GW or Wufei ... Now I'm ddrepressed about that :(

“I’m not going to let you escape our tradition that easily,” you softly spoke up as you leaned against the door post. No answer was offered. 

It was a sad thing to see his bronzen skin clash with the stark white sheets. It didn’t happen often, but whenever he did end up in the hospital, it always tore at your heart. 

You pushed off and finally entered the too silent room. You stopped near the bedside, turned his hand so its palm was facing the ceiling, and placed your carefully wrapped present into his hand. 

“I made this for you,” you told him, your voice still as soft as before. You weren’t sure if he could hear you or not, but you liked to think he could. It made it easier for you to come here if you believed that. A soft smile lifted your lips as you thought about the present you had spent the last ten hours creating. 

“I think I’m not made to work with needles, they always keep pricking my finger in the exact same spot. I’m pretty sure I may have reached some kind of new world record with that.”

You snorted at the thought, knowing what kind of comment he would’ve offered you if he had been awake. 

“Don’t even think it,” you merely continued, sure he was somehow voicing his usual response inside his head. “It’s not about enjoying paining myself. It’s all about enjoying that look you carry whenever I offer you one of my gifts.”

You laughed softly, but then stopped rather abruptly, a soft frown showing. “I still don’t know for sure if you’re merely relieved that it’s not as bad as you thought it would be, or if you feel contempt that I even bother giving you gifts like these.”

You had given him gifts for each major holiday for the last three years, having started that tradition one day out of the blue with some claim that no one should be alone on holidays. Truth be told, you had done it because he had always seemed so lonely. The fact that he was attractive wasn’t overlooked by you, not that you considered yourself a good match for him. 

The first time you had offered him a homemade gift, he had looked like it would bite his head off. It had been a harmless scarf you had knitted yourself, thinking the colors you had chosen would fit him perfectly. The blue and white mixed together and created patterns that reminded you of falling snow. It had been amazing to come across him wearing your scarf the very next day. 

The year after that, you had given him some homemade Christmas tree decorations you had spent four days trying to craft. Some of them looked like they had been under a car, caused by some negligence on your side, but he had been a perfect gentleman and had refrained from pointing that out. You had admitted your slight carelessness, actually earning yourself his genuine laughter. It was that year that you had realized he had a very warm and rich laugh. Ever since that day, you had aspired to get him to laugh more often, hence most of your stupid stunts. 

Your eyes once more rested on Wufei’s sleeping face. He looked strangely peaceful like this. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, and his breathing even. You remembered what the nurses had been willing to tell you. The wounds he had suffered weren’t that bad. Some shallow knife wounds, a few bruises, and a possible heavily sprained wrist. All in all, they were things he would’ve called minor. But, he had also gotten hit on the head, the reason for his still comatose state. 

“I hate it when you return from those assignments like this,” you whispered before you were aware of it. Then, as if just realizing what you were saying, you blinked and looked vaguely guilty. 

“Anyway,” you quickly continued after once more making sure he was still sleeping. “Hope you wake soon. I had plans for us for New Year,” you admonished softly. “And since you already kind off botched our Christmas plans, you owe me a great New Year.”

You shook your head as you thought about it. You doubted he would agree with those so called plans you had made for New Year, especially considering they consisted of going to some kind of masquerade party one of your friends was throwing. 

“At least,” you began softly, as if you weren’t completely sure of what you were saying. “I hope you will consider my plans, because if you don’t show up there with me, I’m pretty sure Cynthia will have me whisked off to meet her cousin.” You stuck out your tongue, a clear sign as to what you thought about Cynthia’s cousin. “I don’t particularly fancy having her bearded cousin and me kissing at midnight. Ugh.”

You shivered slightly. You had a hatred for beards. The things were just evil incarnate. They plainly looked unclean, they were hideous to look at, not to mention that they pricked your skin whenever you leaned closer to kiss a bearded man. No, they were not on your list of things your man had to have. 

“And knowing Cynthia, she has something planned that involves just that,” you muttered petulantly, not at all happy as you thought about the prospect of that night. Your eyes once more drifted towards your sleeping neighbor-turned-friend. 

“Don’t forget to open it when you wake up,” you said next. You took the present from his hand, moved toward the window, and placed the gift on the small table that stood there. You knew he was going to like the small, improvised Gundams you had made. They were meant as tree decorations, but you weren’t sure if they would end up in his tree. You weren’t even sure if he was going to like it or not, considering you had made something that would remind him of his past. 

“I do hope you’ll like it,” you whispered, your eyes briefly turning towards the dark sky. It was snowing by now, the white powdery flecks slowly dwindling down and covering the ground with a fine white layer. 

“It’s an amazing night, Wufei. The snow is early this year. Who’d have thought, the only white Christmas we have, and you are lying in a hospital bed sleeping until who knows how long.”

Saying that out loud made you feel sad again. 

“Shouldn’t have said that,” you admonished yourself out loud. You shook your head again, a brief look at Wufei from the corner of your eyes. Then, you sighed, moved towards his bed again, and once more felt hesitant. You had given him a Christmas kiss for the past three years. All of them had been on the cheek, and though you felt inclined to do that now as well, a small part of you was hoping for something different. 

After all, the man was clearly asleep. He wouldn’t know a damn thing. 

“Get well soon,” you whispered as you leaned down, your lips closer and closer towards your goal. And, instead of kissing his cheek like you always did, you allowed your lips to lightly skim over his, your eyes closing the moment you felt an electric shock move through you when contact had been made. 

You quickly pulled back, not wanting the kiss to linger and have one of the nurses walk in on this. Your eyes fluttered open, your lips forming a light smile … And then that smile washed away, leaving slightly horrified eyes and an open mouth that never expressed the gasp of surprise that it wanted to express. 

For now, just like that, Wufei had woken up. His dark stormy eyes were watching yours with a sharp glint to them. You swallowed, trying to think of something you could use as an excuse, something that could help you out of the situation you had created. 

“Eum,” you began, but then stopped again because you still hadn’t anything sensible to offer him. 

“Merry Christmas?” you finally offered with a very weak smile. Then, as if hit by lightning, you straightened and were moving towards the door. You briefly turned towards him, only to find him still looking at you with that same unnamable look in his eyes. 

“Don’t forget your present,” you merely stated with a hesitant smile before leaving the room as quickly as you could. You could not believe you had just done that. You had actually kissed Wufei Chang, your neighbor from two doors down that you had managed to convince to spend as many holidays with you as he could, given if he did not have any other people he could spend it with. 

You blushed as you briskly walked down the too clean hallways of the hospital. You were slightly mortified, slightly shocked, and more than a bit curious as to how this was going to end. After all, the ball was now in his court. If he was going to pretend nothing had happened, then so be it. But if, by some miracle, he was actually interested in you as well, then you would be more than happy. 

And, depending on his decision, New Year was either going to be an amazing night with the man of your dreams by your side, or really terrible with that bearded cousin of Cynthia to take his place. Which one would it be? 

~To be continued ~


	2. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year has come and gone, and with that passing, I can now offer you this update :)
> 
> The sad news I give you guys is that a fic of Trowa isn't going to be posted. I still haven't gotten around to writing it and currently my oncoming exams take too much of my time :(

The last few hours of the old year. 

They were ticking by too damn slow in your opinion. You glared at the clock, then at your current conversation partner. You were tempted to roll your eyes when you realized he was still drumming on and on about his recent black sports car. Really? Did the man not realize how boring cars were? Especially during a party like this? 

Another look at the clock showed it was still an hour before midnight. Maybe you could manage to claim feeling unwell and go home early, before any of the New Year’s wishes and accompanied kisses were exchanged? You shivered ever so slightly at the thought of having Brian’s, Cynthia’s cousin’s lips on your. However brief that interaction would be, it would be too damn much. 

“Excuse me for a while,” you finally said, stopping him mid-sentence. He shot you a smile, at least you thought he did, it was hard to see with that beard hiding most of his lower face. You offered him a weak smile in return and beat a hasty retreat towards the bathroom. The guy was too damn boring for his own good. 

And, what was even worse, was that you had truly hoped not to have ended up here. Anything would’ve been better then to end up here all by yourself. You glowered at your reflection. Half of your face was hidden by a Venetian mask, the gold and purple touches somehow offering you a mystical look. But now, with those scowling eyes, the look seemed somehow more threatening than inviting. 

You were seriously considering claiming to be unwell. Any minute longer with that man was a minute too long. And the worst of all, the one thing that could’ve stopped you from even coming here, hadn’t happened. For you hadn’t seen Wufei ever since you had left his hospital room at Christmas eve. He hadn’t called, hadn’t showed up after being released yesterday, and you hadn’t had the heart to confront him earlier today. If that man wanted to ignore what you had clearly managed to convey, then that was something you would have to accept. 

With one last angry look at your reflection, and off course a much needed deep breath and a prayer for strength and patience, you finally turned and left the bathroom again. Brian was quick in spotting you when you had decided to get yourself a new beer. Before a minute had passed, the man was once more talking away about something that you weren’t actually paying any attention to. You merely hummed and nodded at what felt like the right parts. 

A quick look at the clock proved that you had thirty minutes left to kill. Damn this was going to be a bad night. Wasn’t there some saying that said your new year would be in the same fashion as the way you had closed of your old year? With a quick look at Brian, and a seriously longer stare at his long brown beard, you figured your new year was going to be beyond crappy. 

“Excuse me,” a soft, slightly rough voice questioned from behind you. Brian looked slightly annoyed over being interrupted. You had a suspicious feeling he wanted to stay close to you so he could be the first to wish you a happy New Year. That thought alone caused a deep resentment to grow within you.

“Can I help you?” Brian questioned in a tone that was just a tad bit too low to be considered kind. You actually did end up rolling your eyes at that. The man was as far off from your perfect guy as you were from being Queen of the universe. 

“You Brian?” that same slightly rough voice questioned. This time, though, you actually felt as if you knew the speaker. You turned slightly, your eyes carefully watching the newcomer. He was wearing a mask, just like you were, and it covered his eyes very well. The clothes he wore were red embroiled with gold and silver, the same colors of his mask. He looked damn fine in them. Brian grunted while he nodded his head. 

“Cynthia was looking for you.”

This time, you began to suspect who the newcomer was. Your heart did a little happy dance, but you tried to squelch it. Him being here didn’t change anything. Brian frowned, then looked around the party, and upon spotting Cynthia, excused himself so he could find out why he was needed. 

“I thought he would never leave,” you muttered, your tone clearly conveying your gratitude for getting rid of him. The laugh you earned solidified any doubt you still held about who this newcomer was. The warm, rich, nearly velvet sound was like a touchless caress. 

“I thought you could use some change of scenery.”

“No shit. The man is as boring as watching a turtle cross the road.”

That earned you another laugh, though this one was less pronounced. 

“Not to complain, but what are you doing here?” you questioned before you took another sip of your beer. Wufei gently took hold of your elbow and steered you towards a corner of the room that was slightly camouflaged by a large potted plant. You suspected he did it for fear of Brian finding you too soon to either one of your likings. 

“You invited me,” he merely stated. You shot him a surprised look, slightly shocked to know that he had actually heard you say all those things. You narrowed your eyes in suspicion. Perhaps he had been awake for longer than he had been giving away. Would he do such a thing? You weren’t sure, but it sure as hell seemed like a logical explanation. 

“And you showed up? I thought for sure you hated parties like these.”

“I do,” he grunted, that same old gruff quality back in his voice. You smirked, your teeth briefly showing as you remembered that first time you had offered him a gift. He had questioned your actions with that same gruff tone. 

“He’s looking for you,” Wufei said after a few seconds of silence. You scowled, the idea of having yet another boring conversation with Brian very unappealing. 

“Great,” you grumbled. A quick look at the clock told you it was only fifteen minutes left before midnight. “I hate Cynthia for this,” you added with a contemplative look at the door that would redeem you from facing any such endings as Brian surely had in mind. 

“You came here,” Wufei pointed out. You glared at him, knowing he was somehow finding your suffering amusing. 

“I wouldn’t have needed to be paired up with that guy if you had decided to show up on time.”

“And what time would that be?” he asked, his own gaze following Brian’s movements. 

“Before I was introduced to that guy as a single girl that was in desperate need of a date.” You shuddered again at the mere thought of how this evening had almost ended. You frowned softly. The evening could still end like that, seeing as Brian was probably asking people if they had spotted you. 

“I don’t understand how anyone could like that boring a man.”

“So it’s his boring attitude that draws this dislike from you.”

You shot a brief look at Wufei, unable to figure out what his intentions were. He hadn’t mentioned your kiss, hadn’t mentioned anything about the way he had woken up. It made you wonder. 

“That and his overflowing facial hair. Not very attractive in a man,” you pointed out after another brief look at the clock. Ten minutes. “For a few moments there I was actually considering just ditching this party. That is, if I could ditch that caveman.”

Wufei snorted, either from your word use or from your attempted ditching. 

“Cynthia would have your head.”

“Why? For ditching her party or her cousin?”

“Probably both.” Wasn’t he the ever insightful one. 

“I’d rather not start my year that crappy,” you merely pointed out with a shrug. 

“Why does it matter how your year starts. It’s just a day like any other.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”

That earned you an interested grunt. 

“I’m rarely wrong.” You rolled your eyes when he pointed that out. 

“Sure,” you felt the need to appease him. “But the way I see it, this night defines everything that will happen in the coming three-hundred-and-sixty-five days. And the way it was going would’ve meant that my coming year would’ve ended up being beyond crappy.”

“Because you would’ve been forced to offer Brian a kiss?” 

He was clearly unconvinced. 

“Apparently, as Cynthia was so kind to fill me in on, that man is very fond of kissing girls on the mouth on a night as today.” Your loathing for that was dripping off your voice. “Can you image having that … jungle of facial hair pressed against your face? I can, and I don’t like it. Not one tiny bit,” you added sourly. 

“One more minute people!” Cynthia suddenly yelled. Everyone cheered, you merely searched out Brian, wanting to make sure he wasn’t anywhere near you when midnight came around. 

Fifty seconds. 

Brian just passed some people that had moved towards the master window that provided the guests with an amazing front row view to the fireworks that were to come. 

Forty seconds. 

Brian spotted you, turned towards you, and began his approach. You swallowed down the trepidation you felt growing within you. 

Thirty seconds. 

“Shit.”

This night seemed to be intend on having you enjoy a soon to be crappy year. 

Twenty seconds.

Brian was edging closer and closer, only a few more feet separating you. He opened his mouth to say something, but you were too busy hearing your own blood pump through your veins in apprehension. 

Ten seconds. 

He was within reaching distance. But, to your surprise, it wasn’t he who wrapped his arms around you. 

Nine. 

You blinked slightly shocked eyes as you turned to your right, watching an amazingly perfect smile curve Wufei’s lips upwards.

Eight.

He leaned closer. 

Seven. 

You licked your suddenly dry lips, hoping to moisten them. 

Six.

Wufei’s eyes seemed to zoom in on the action. 

Five. 

You heard Brian say something, but whatever it was, it was lost to you. 

Four. 

You leaned slightly upwards, anticipating what was coming and more than eager for it. 

Three. 

His breath washed over your lips, causing you to shiver. 

Two.

“Here’s to a good year.”

One. 

And then his lips were on yours, their warmth seeping into your own, their slow and soft motions feeling all the more like a caress. You moaned, though the sound was lost as those around you cheered and started congratulating their neighbors. Nobody bothered to congratulate you, at least, you didn’t think so, but you might have missed it as you were a bit too preoccupied. Even Brian and his obnoxious presence left your thoughts. All that mattered was the man kissing you. 

When he pulled back with a soft suction on your lower lip that left you aching for more, you were even more inclined to ditching this party. You opened eyes you barely remembered closing, met his intense gaze, and finally decided you had better things to do than stay at this party. 

With a brief smirk send at Wufei, you grabbed his hand, and started leading him towards the exit. You actually passed a shocked Brian, his eyes wide and disbelieving, his mouth slightly open as it tried to form words you weren’t willing to hear. 

“Happy New Year,” you told him as you passed him. As you left Cynthia’s apartment, the door closing behind you, and the noise of cheers and well wishes becoming slightly muffled, you once more turned towards Wufei. 

“Now this is a more appropriate place to celebrate,” you told him as you pushed him against the wall.

“The hallway?” he questioned, obviously not as convinced of that as you were. You hummed as you leaned slightly closer to him. 

“Less people to interrupt me,” you pointed out, your lips soon locking with his again. He didn’t disappoint, his reaction instantaneous. His hands grabbed your hips, bringing you closer. 

Everything, from the muffled sounds to the loud bangs of firework popping in the sky, it made the realization of a new year slowly register within your mind. And, as you were lip-locking with your very own Adonis, you truly expected this year to be one of many great things. 

~The End ~


End file.
